


Paging Doctor Lang ( Scott Lang / Reader )

by Inactive_Writer (orphan_account)



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ant-man is an Avenger, Competition, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of fluffy, Major Character X Reader, Nat knows what's up tbh, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Reader-Insert, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Inactive_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You claim you're faster than Scott. Scott claims he's faster than you.</p>
<p>But after you injure yourself trying to prove him wrong, ( and yourself right, ) he feels responsible and wants to make up for it by taking care of you.<br/>Not that you want him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paging Doctor Lang ( Scott Lang / Reader )

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there are enough Scott Lang reader inserts in the world tbh.

Ever since you'd joined the Avengers, you had expected you'd be training hard.

And while you were right, that didn't mean it wasn't _fun_ from time to time either.  
Especially when the others were around, you always joked around as you sparred or lifted weights, pushups and the like.

Right now, you were holding the punching bag for your good friend and fellow Avenger, Scott Lang a.k.a, the second Ant-Man.

He was doing quite well, hitting pretty hard and pretty evenly, and you were both chatting it up as you did so.

"So did you ask out the girl from the coffee place?" you asked him inquisitively, giving an occasional grunt as he slammed his fists into the punching bag.

"Nah, not yet," Scott replied, shaking his head with a humoured but tired expression.

"Well why not?" you furrowed your brows.

"Well you know, I've only seen her in maybe two or three times, I wanna make sure she's good and interest before I do!"

"And-" he began in addition. "-I want to know a little bit more about her, let her know a little more about me."

"She can learn the little things about you on a date, and vice versa!" you laughed, insistent as you adjusted your standing position slightly. "Just ask her out!"

"I don't wanna go too fast!" he couldn't help but laugh back.

"You've had a couple minor conversations right?" you asked him, eyebrow raising.

"Right." he answered back.

"Then you're solid! Go ask the girl on a date, man!" you insisted again, giving a wide grin. "It isn't goin' too fast!"

"Well I think it is," he denied, shaking his head.

"Like you know anything about ' _fast_ '," you rolled your eyes, which caused Scott to drop his arms suddenly and stare at you, looking almost offended.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked, eyebrows raising.

"You are a pretty slow person," you clicked your tongue and lowered your arms slowly and shrugged.

"I am not _slow_!" Scott shook his head, crossing his arms at you as you laughed. "No way, the only place I'm slow is in the bedroom!"

"So you're bad there, right?" you snorted.

"You know what I meant! Besides, if anyone in here is slow, it's _you_." he gestured around the gym, meaning the other Avengers that trained in there.

"Excuse you?" you almost gasped, opening your eyes and lowering your arms. "I'm not slow!"

"Oh, yes you are, I've seen you jogging!" he insisted, grinning deviously now. "Slow as a snail!"

"I was talking about dating speed, not actual, physical speed!" you groaned, and he started to pull off the bandages he'd wrapped on his knuckles.

"Yeah, well you're alot slower physically then you are in dating, so I'm gonna go after that." he smirked.

"Either way, I'm fast. Shut up." you hissed, crossing your arms. "Faster than your slow ass."

"Oh, really?" Scott asked, sounding almost reved up as he threw away the bandaging.

"Yeah, really!" you smirked, stepping up to him.

"Fine. You and me, we'll race around the gym!" Scott stared down at you, both looking and sounding highly competitive.

"Fine! How many laps you wanna go for, Lang?" you questioned.

"Let's make it five, (L/n)!" Scott smirked, and you both nodded.

"Alright, you're on!"

You and Scott both walked to the corner farthest from the entrance, and started stretching in preparation for your race.  
As you stretched, Nat, Pietro, Wanda, and Sam all came up to you both, presumably to watch you race.

"What's goin' on over here, ladies?" Nat asked, strolling up slowly behind everyone else.

"Well (F/n) said that she was faster than me, and I'm gonna prove her wrong," Scott smirked, twisting his arms.

"Like hell, he means that he's gonna prove me _right_!" you grinned, and Scott shot a glare your way.

"You know, 've could settle this by saying that I am the fastest of you all, yeah?" Pietro pointed out, but neither of you listened to the silver-haired Sokovian.

"Is true, Pietro is much faster than any of us combined." Wanda concurred with her twin.

But of course, no protest was going to stop you and Scott, as you both finished stretching and stood straight for a moment, ready to race.

"Call it for us, Sam," Scott looked at him, and you both crouched down in the usual race positions.

Sam let out a heavy sigh, stepping forward beside you with an expression that said he did not sign up for this. "Alright, on three."

"One... two.... _three!_ "

And you were off! You both bolted forwards, zipping past the various exercise machines before turning the corner, running past more, turning, running..

For a while it was about a tie, occasionally you'd surpass him only to have him speed up and be beside you again. Nat was cheering for you of course, but Sam was calling for Scott.  
Pietro was of course, cheering for neither of you, but rather shouting at the both of you to ' _pick up the pace_ '.

Even by the third lap, Wanda seemed indifferent to you both, only watching with a small smile.

By the fourth lap you were both constantly getting ahead of the other for just a second, and by the fifth it was a complete neck and neck. Just before you reached the second corner of the room however, you misstepped or _something_ , because the next thing you knew your ankle was hurting like a sonuvabitch and you fell to the floor.

You rolled on your back and leaned up, grasping at your foot and wincing, and Scott walked back to you quickly and knelt down beside you.

"My fuckin' ankle!" you groaned, not looking over to Scott.

"Are you okay?" he asked, almost sounding like he wanted to laugh.

"Yeah, I enjoy pain alot, Scott!" you snapped at him, not yet noticing that the others in the room were approaching.

"You masochist." he teased in a serious tone, before looking up to the others.

"Let me see," Nat said, crouching down at your feet and taking your foot in her lap, causing you to wince as she pulled off your gym shoe.  
She removed your sock as well, turning your foot slowly and shaking her head.

"You twisted it," she looked to your face, pointing with a small laugh so you would look at your ankle as it had already begun swelling, as well as turning purple. "Someone get me one of the bandage rolls, please."

Pietro had went and gotten one, or at least you _assumed_ that he had, because within a second he had had it in his grasp. He handed it to Nat who wrapped your ankle, then lowered your leg and stood up.

She went to the side of you that was opposite of the side that Scott was on, and told him to help you stand, which he did.

After this Nat let go, and smirked slightly, gesturing for Scott to take you out of the room. "Take her to her room. (F/n), you'll need to rest and take it easy, elevate your foot too."

"Aye, aye," you mocked a salute just before Scott began to lead you out of the room. The whole way to your room, the only noises that came from you were occasional winces and whines, while Scott only murmured occasional encouragements to keep you moving.

He laid you on your bed, walking to the other side of it and grabbing the two pillows that were at the headboard, moving back around and lifting your injured foot, placing the pillows underneath.

"Scott, thanks," you smiled gently at him, looking up kindly before exhaling. "You can go now."

Scott sort of frowned, but then nodded and actually stepped closer. "Do you need something before I go?"

"No, thank you," you shook your head.

"Nothing?" he asked again, crossing his arms. "No water, nothing to drink?"

"No, Scott.. Really," you waved a hand. "It's fine."

"Nothing to eat or read-?"

"Scott." you said sternly, pointing at the door now. "You may leave."

Scott nodded quickly and smirked briefly, before turning and walking out. As he left he looked back at you every a few times, giving a final look before calling from the doorway, "if you need something, send me a text."

He shut the door behind him and left, and you tilted your head back and sighed.

-/-/-

Of course, you were supposed to be taking it easy, but you weren't one to lie down and do nothing all the time. Sure, doing nothing was fun, but after a while it's pretty lackluster. Plus, you were a little hungry.

After a couple hours, you managed to sit yourself up and then stand, and hobble yourself all the way to the kitchen. You could only put so much weight on your foot, so you were very obviously limping the whole way there, and then some.

When you entered the kitchen you mentally damned those who were sat in there, which happened to be Steve Rogers, or also known as Captain America, your brave leader of the Avengers.  
Also in the room was Scott Lang, who you were strangely certain would tell you to go lay back down.

"How's your ankle (F/n)?" Steve asked before you could speak, and you leaned on the doorway. "Scott was just telling me about what happened."

"It's... An ankle?" you hesitated, trying to avoid looking at Scott but it was hard when you noticed him begin to approach you.

"Scott, if you come within another foot of me I will shrink you and shove you up Steve's _ass_ ," you pointed, directing your gaze to him and he stopped. Steve raised his brows and looked at you, sort of unsure or whether or not he should laugh or back away.

"What are you doing out of bed? You need to elevate your ankle." Scott stared with an almost disappointed look.

"I was bored!" you sighed back to him, crossing your arms sternly.

"But you need to take it _easy_ , and limping all the way down here isn't taking it easy!" Scott glared.

"I'll be fine, don't worry!" you sighed again, louder this time as you started hopping to the table because your ankle, at this point, couldn't take much more weight. Scott came towards you and grabbed your arm, persistently helping you to take a seat.

You looked at Steve almost for help, wanting Scott to stop being so.. _Concerned_.

"You're supposed to _rest_ , (F/n)." Scott sighed back, shaking his head and looking sadly at you.

"I am! It isn't like I _ran_ down here," you rolled your eyes, grabbing your thigh and lifting your leg so your foot would be on the table. Scott sighed and walked to the cabinet, grabbing a glass and going to the fridge to fill it with ice water.

"Funny enough, if I'd've ran down here I still would've been faster than you."

Steve smirked and let out a small laugh, and you expected Scott to at least do the same, but rather he only glared at you as he approached and put the glass of water by you.

He didn't speak for a moment, he only stared at you very sternly and crossed his arms.

"What?" you asked, staring at him and feeling even more annoyed when he didn't answer. " _What?_ "

"You need to _rest_." he finally answered, sounding reminiscent of a record stuck on the same song.

"Oh my _God_ , Scott, would you say something else?" you pleaded sarcastically.

Scott groaned and turned, walking back to the counter as Steve pushed his chair back and stood up. He pushed it back to the table, looking at you and giving a hefty sigh, "You really aughto keep off of that ankle, (F/n)."

You wanted so desperately to roll your eyes at Steve, but considering he was your leader you felt that that would be unwise. It wasn't like he was going to punish you, but nonetheless.

"Nat already told me to, don't worry. I'm gonna take it _easy_ , Cap."

Steve nodded and looked at your ankle that was propped up on the table, then turned and left. You watched him leave the room quietly, before turning your head and seeing Scott taking the seat beside you, sighing.

"So you'll listen to Rogers, but not me?" Scott asked, looking a mix of annoyed and concerned.

"He is kind of our leader, you know." you answered.

Scott groaned, looking at your ankle. "Yeah--Look, do you want something to eat? I was gonna make a sandwich."

"No, I'm gonna make some eggs in a second." you denied.

"I can make them for you, how'dya want on 'em?" he asked, putting his hands on the table as if he was preparing to stand.

"I can make them, thanks," you waved a hand, carefully sliding your leg down so as not to hit Scott with it.

"No, you need to sit," he shook his head, looking to you. "I'll do it."

"I'm not an invalid, I can do it." you huffed, preparing to stand but groaning as Scott stood up before you.

"No, (F/n), you need to sit. Come on," he stared down at you, which only made you more aggravated.

"Stop babying me, Scott! I injured my ankle, yeah, but I can still do some things on my own." you stared up at him, crossing your arms.

"I'm not _babying_ you." he said sternly, then pointed at the floor. "Now sit, and tell me how you want your damn eggs!"

"Why can't you just let me be?" you hissed. "I'm fully capable of boiling an egg!"

"Boiled," Scott repeated quickly, and then started to turn. "Got it-"

"Scott!" you hissed again, louder, grabbing his wrist so he would stay by you again. "Why are you being such an ass?!"

"How is wanting to help you being an _ass?!_ "

"Because I don't want, nor do I need, your help!" you continued staring upwards at him, hoping he'd listen.

"Why won't you just let me _help_ you?!" he shouted.

"Why are you so insistent on helping me?!"

"Because I'm the reason you twisted your damn ankle!" he answered, which left you silent for a moment before you mumbled a response.

"No you aren't! I tripped because I tripped, unless you stuck your leg out to stop me-"

"I was the one who suggested that we race, it's my fault," he interrupted, looking down at you.

"I was egging you on- No pun intended-" you shook your head, and pulled him down so he would sit sideways on the chair and face you. "Is that really what this is about? You feel guilty?"

"Well.." Scott rubbed the back of his neck as he sat, and you leaned on your knees and stared at him, unable to help but grin.

"If it was your fault, I'd know." you shook your head. "And I would make sure you knew it too."

You laughed at him, as he leaned on his knees like you did, but you reached and patted his leg, then shook yout head again. "Thanks for the concern, Lang. But it's not your fault."

"That doesn't mean I can't help you." he pointed out, a smirk growing on his face.

You rolled your eyes and he chuckled, and when your eyes returned to his you realized how close you both were. You smiled and chuckled back, and then you both laughed _again_ and Scott leaned in, unintentionally but nonetheless he did.

When your laughing slowed down and you could feel eachother's breath on your faces, it seemed like there was really nothing for either of you to do then just.. Kiss.

It was soft and tender, and Scott pulled his hand to your cheek to keep you close. You put a hand on his neck sort of in a caressing manner, staying liplocked for a few more seconds before pulling away.

You stared at eachother's eyes and you exhaled, blinking with a small bit of confusion but happiness as well.

"...That was nice." you admitted and laughed a little, glancing downwards for a moment. "What about the girl at the coffee place?"

"I think we'd be better. I don't have to wait for you to learn more about me, either. So it's quicker." Scott teased, grinning as his hand remained on your cheek. "Wasn't _too_ quick for ya though, was it?"

"Oh, no..." you raised a brow, putting your other hand on his neck and leaning in again. "No, it was just the right speed, Scott."

"Good. Don't wanna go too far ahead now-" your lips almost touched, and you wanted to make a sarcastic and witty remark back but you were so close to kissing it seemed pointless.

But before your lips could meet again, you heard a loud voice come from above you both, and you both jumped and looked up to your redheaded comrade, Natasha, who stood beside you both, smirk plastered on her face as well as a raised eyebrow.

"I thought I said you needed to rest, (L/n)?" she asked, smirk turning to a grin.

Neither of you spoke as your faces grew red, hands lowering to your laps before Nat grabbed your shoulder lightly and looked at Scott.

"C'mon, help me pull her up and you can take her to her room."

You sighed loudly, putting a hand on the table as Scott stood and grabbed your arm, helping you upright and beginning to pull your arm around his neck before Nat shook her head.

"Oh, nonono, I'm gonna take her to her room." she almost laughed, taking your opposite arm and putting it around your neck, throwing an arm around you and a hand on your waist and beginning to pull you to the doorway, and you walked carefully with her.

"What's the problem with me?" Scott raised a brow, arms crossing as you and Nat had made it to the doorway.

"(F/n) needs to rest up her ankle, and somehow I don't think _you_ and she _alone_ in her bedroom would let her have that."

You couldn't help but let out a howl of laughter, looking to the ceiling as Nat stopped in the doorway.

"But wait- I'm still hungry!" you stopped laughing for the most part, and Nat wiggled her brow at you and then towards Scott.

"I'm sure you are."

Scott rolled his eyes and sort of glared but smiled at the same time to Nat. You sighed and looked at Scott, jokingly mouthing ' _call me_ ' at him before you and Nat left the room, and she began bringing you back to your bedroom.

Maybe later on when everyone else was in bed, you would give Scott a call or text, and tell him to come down to see you, and you could talk and joke and maybe, if he brought some food or a bottle of wine, you could make it like a first date. You'd like that, and you were certain Scott would to.

Or maybe you'd just kiss again.

Maybe you'd play doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Now available to read on mine and my friends tumblr blog!
> 
> http://theillusionistsfandomfanfics.tumblr.com/post/144266887290/paging-doctor-lang


End file.
